Wszystko od nowa
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Historia o 17 letniej dziewczynie co straciła rodziców.I zaczyna żyć od nowa ze swoim bratem Mateuszem = Powieść = Właśnie stoję pod nowym blokiem.Już nic nie będzie takie jak w tedy.Chłopak mnie zdradził,rodzice nie żyją.Jakie ja mam pechowe życie.Pamiętam dobrze ten dzień.To było przed świętami.Jechaliśmy w tedy samochodem ja,mój brat Mateusz,moja mama i mój tata.Jechaliśmy na zakupy przed świąteczne.Wszystko było dobrze,aż nagle nie wiadomo skąd wyjechał czerwone BNW.Wjechał w was.Moja mama zmarła na miejscu tak jak mój tata.Ja i Mateusz przeżyliśmy.Leżeliśmy dwa tygodnie w szpitalu.Mateusz widział jak cierpię postanowił że się przeprowadzimy.I tak się stało.Dobra koniec nie mogę już o tym myśleć,ale ja tak nie umiem.Weszłam z Mateuszem do bloku.Mieszkamy pod czwórką.Blok nawet był ładny,ale nie tak ładny jak nasz dom.Łzy po płyneły mi do oczu.Szybko je wytarłam i poszłam szukać swojego pokoju.W końcu go znalazłam.Na drzwiach był napis Emi.Kiedy weszłam do pokoju ukazały mi się fioletowo różowe ściany,łóżko stało na środku wielkie drzwi od balkonu.Kiedy wyszłam na balkon widok był przepiękny.Jakiś ogródek i słońce co zachodziło.Zawsze z rodzicami oglądałam wschód i zachód słońca.W pokoju stały jeszcze jakieś szafki,biurko,a na nim mój ukochany laptopik.On jest jedynym chłopakiem co mnie nie zdradził i nie zostawił.Może i byłam z nim parę razy w naprawie,ale nadal żyję. Mati: Emi i jak Ci się podoba pokój?-wszedł do mojego pokoju Emi: Jest śliczny,ale tęsknie za moim starym pokoje i rodzicami.-rozpłakałam się Mati: Ciii wszystko się ułoży.-po tych słowach mnie przytulił potem wyszedł. Nigdy się nic nie ułoży.Nie dość co straciłam tych co kochałam to jeszcze jestem brzydką dziewczyną.Mam do ramion blond włosy z fioletowym pasemkiem.jedno oko mam przykryte włosami,a drógie mam odkryte.Moje oczy są niebieskie niczym morze.Na nosie mam piegi i małą czerwoną kropkę.Została mi po ospie,kiedyś jak byłam mała zdrapałam ją i teraz żałuję tego.Ubrana jestem w fioletową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem.Krótkie spodenki,długie białe podkolanówki i czarne trampki.Jutro mam iść do nowej szkoły jak jej tam ,,Słodki Amorius'' czy jakoś tak.No nic trzeba się iść szykować do szkoły.Wziełam długą kąpiel.Po kąpieli poszłam coś zjeść,gdy nagle zauważyłam Leo i jakiegoś chłopaka.'' Leo: Cześć Emi.Długo się nie widzieliśmy.-przytulił mnie Emi: Cześć Leo.Nom racja.Kto to jest?-pokazałam na tego chłopaka co siedział na kanapie Leo: A to mój brat Lysander nigdy nie mówiłem że mam brata.-powiedział Lys: Witaj jestem Lysander brat Leo.-wziął moją ręke i ją pocałował Emi: Witaj jestem Emanuela w skrócie Emi.-gdy to mówiłam cała się zaczerwieniłam.Te jego dwu kolorowe oczy były przepięknie.Widziałam w nich małe iskierki. Mati: Lys Ci jutro pokaże szkołę.Będziecie chodzić do tej samej klasy.-zaczął się śmiać-I najlepsze jest to że jesteście sąsiadami my mieszkamy pod czwórką,a oni pod trójką.A wogóle po co zeszłaś? Emi: Przegryść coś bo troszeczkę głodna jestem. Mati: W lodówce jest twoja ulubiona sałatka. Emi: Dzięki. Zjadłam sałatkę.Kiedy ją zjadłam Leo i Lysander poszli do domu.Ja jeszcze poszłam do łazienki umyć swoje kiełki.Po umyciu swoich kiełków nastawiłam budzik i poszłam się położyć.Kiedy tak sobie leżałam rozmyślałam o Lysandrze.Jaki on jest ładny tylko ten strój.Ale to nic zakochałam się i to po pierwszym ujrzeniu.Aż w końcu usnełam. Musiał mnie obudzić mój ukohany budzik.No dobra dziś do tej nowej szkoły czas się robić.Pierw poranna toaleta.Czyli wziąść zimny pryśnic na przebudzenie.Ubrałam szybko szlafrok i poszłam do kuchni,a tam już roi się od chłopaków.Mój brat coś gotuje.Chyba jejecznice bo bardzo ładnie pachnie.Leo co siedzi na kanapie z Lysandrem i oglądają jakiś program. Mati: Cześć śpiochu. Emi: Cześć wszystkim. Lys: Haha chyba ktoś tu się nie wyspał. Emi: Na ten temat nic nie powiem. Mati: Lys uważaj dziś na nią bo stała lewą nogą. Lys: Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Emi: Bardzo śmieszne wiecie.-usiadłam obrażona po między Lysem,a Leo. Mati: Nie donsaj się już.Chodźcie na śniadanie. Zjedliśmy wszyscy razem śniadanie.Leo,Mati i Lys rozmawiali przy śniadaniu,a ja siedziałam z fochem.Po śniadaniu poszłam szybko się ubrać.Potem umyłam ząmbki i się jakoś uczesałam.Jak zwykle kok.Zeszłam na dół i się skierowałam do wyjścia.Kiedy nagle mi się przypomniało że nie mam torby.Szybko poleciałam do góry po torbe.No i wyszliśmy.Czyli ja i Lys.W drodzę do szkoły Lys milczał ja tak samo.Nie miałam zamiaru się do niego odzywać za to co powiedział rano. Lys: Przepraszam cię za to co powiedziałem rano. Emi: Wybaczam. Lys: To dobrze.Bo właśnie dotarliśmy i teraz będziesz musiała się do mnie odzywać. Emi: Nic nie będę musiała. Lys: A masz jakiś wybór? Emi: Mogę uciec. Lys: Jak? Emi: Dobra wygrałeś. Poszliśmy na dziedziniec.Mało było jeszcze osób.Przekuł mnie chłopak z czerwonymi włosami i właśnie w jego stronę się kierowaliśmy. Cas: Lys co to za mała z tobą? Lys: To jest Emi i trzmaj się od niej z daleka.Emi to jest Cas. Co to miało znaczyć ,,Trzymaj się od niej z daleka''.'' Cas: Luzik.No mała jeśli lubisz zabawę wpadnij do mnie. Emi: Nie dzięki.Lys bo ja muszę znaleść pokój gospodarzy. Lys: Dobra Cas widzimy się jutro lub może na lekcij. Lub może na lekcij nie rozumiem go.Udaliśmy się do pokoju gospodarzy.Lys za proponował że poczeka na mnie.Ja za to pociągnełam go za mną i już nie miał wyjścia.W środku było mnóstwo papierów i chłopak z blond włosami. Nat: W czym mogę Ci pomóc? Cześć Lys. Emi: Jestem tu nowa i przyszłam żeby dowiedzieć się czy czegoś nie brakuje w mojej teczce. Nat: A no tak.Emanuela Flouwer.Miło mi Nataniel.Potrzebny jest tylko podpis rodziców. O nie.Dlaczego musiał to powiedzieć nikt nie wie prawdy oprócz Matiego.Łzy popłyneły mi do oczu nie zwracałam uwagi na to.Wybiegłam z pokoju gospodarzy płacząc.Słyszałam za sobą głos Lysa ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi.Skierowałam się do dziewczyńskiej ubikacij.I tam płakałam. Roza: Zgaduje Amber? Co ona Ci zrobiła? Emi: Jaka Amber? Roza: Siostra Nataniela jest bardzo wredną żmiją.Rozalia dla przyjaciół Roza. Emi: Miło mi.Emanuela w skrócie Emi. Roza: Czemu płaczesz? Powiedzieć jej czy nie.Nie znam jej za bardzo.Ale jest jedyną dziewczyną co znam.Zaraz po Izabeli,ale ona to już nie jest moją przyjaciółką.Była. Emi: Bo.... Roza: Nie chcesz nie musić mówić.Ale jak coś to powiedz pomogę Ci.A teraz choć na lekcję. Emi: Dziękuje Ci bardzo.W jakiej klasie siedzisz? Roza: Nie musisz dziękować.W 1A,a co? Emi: Będziemy razem w klasie. Roza: Super.A teraz choć. Wszłyśmy z łazienki.I skierowałyśmy się ku klasie A.Jeszcze pięć minut do dzwona.Lys mnie znalazł i pewnie będzie chciał się coś dowiedzieć.Szybko schowałam się za Rozę. Roza: Co jest? Emi: Nic. Pobiegł do nas Lys. Lys: Emi nie chowaj się za Rozą.Powiedz czemu wybiegłaś z pokoju gospodarzy? Emi: Na razie nie powiem. Lys: Dobrze nie będę cię zmuszał. Roza: To wy się znacie? Emi: Tak.Jesteśmy siąsiadami.No Lysa wczoraj poznałam,a Leo brata Lysa znam bardzo długo. Roza: To fajnie.Bo Leo to mój chłopak. Emi: Wow.To Ci go nie będę podrywać. Lys i Roza: Hahahaha. Nagle dzwonek zadzwonił.Weszliśmy do klasy.Usiadłam z Rozą.Za mną siedziały dwie dziewczyny jedna z fioletowymi włosami Violetta,a druga z rudymi włosami Irys.Przed de mną siedział Lys i chłopak z niebieskimi włosami Alexy.Całą lekcję przegadałam z Rozalią.Po szkole ma do mnie wpaść.Dowiedziałam się że Alexy lubi chłopców.Co sprawiło smutek Violecie.Pewnie go lubiła.Ej! Tylko niech się on trzyma z daleka od Lysa.Prawie był koniec lekcij.Zawsze ktoś musi coś zepuść.I właśnie ten wspaniały czas zepsuł mi Nataniel.Chce ze mną porozmawiać o tym co się stało dziś rano.Boże! Nie powiedziałam tego Rozie,ani Lysowi.A on chce od de mnie prawdy.Powiedziałam Rozie i Lysowi żeby na mnie poczekali na dziedzińcu.Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek szybko udałam się do pokoju gospodarzy. Emi: Chciałeś mnie widzieć? Nat: Tak.Chcem porozmawiać o tym co się stało rano. Emi: Ja nie mogę powiedzieć. Nat: Rozumiem.Masz opiekuna co by mógł to podpisać? Emi: Może być mój brat? Nat: Jasne.To trzymaj. Emi: Jeszcze coś? Nat: Może oprowadzić cię do domu lub po szkole? Emi: Nie dzięki.Roza i Lys na mnie czekają. Nat: Dobrze.To cześć. Emi: Cześć. Zatkało mnie po tym co on powiedział.Szybko wyszłam ze szkoły i udałam się ku dziedzińcu.Nie musiałam długo szukać Lysa i Rozy.Stali obok siebie i w dodatku gadali z czerwono włosym.Gadał może Lys,a Roza się wydzierała. Emi: Co jest? Cas: O mała powróciła. Emi: Tylko nie mała! Roza: Zrobisz jej coś,a już po tobie Cas! Cas: Roza wyluzuj. Lys: Roza,Cas spokój. Roza: Nie! Nie pozwolę żeby on znowu kogoś zranił,a szczególnie nie Emi. Emi: Powie mi ktoś o co chodzi? Roza: U ciebie w domu. Emi: To idziemy.Bo zaraz się zacznie dzwonienie i pytanie Gdzie jesteś?. Lys: To cześć Cas. I skierowaliśmy się ku bloku w którym ja i Lys mieszkamy.Zaproponowałam Lysowi niech przyjdzie do mnie.Chociaż sobie pogada z Matim.Weszliśmy do mojego mieszkania w domu. Emi: Siemnko Zdzichu. Mati: Siema stara. Emi: Ja Ci dam stara! To znajdziesz swoją głowę w klozecie. Leo: Widać że siostra z bratem się pogodzili. Lys: A ty nie powinneś być w pracy? Leo: Nie.Witaj Roza. Roza: Witaj. Emi: A tak to jest Roza dziewczyna Leo.Podpisz to. Mati: Podpiszę,ale po obiecie.Wszyscy tu obecni siadają do stołu na obiad. Wszyscy zaczeliśmy jeść obiad,aż w jednym momencie wylałam na siebie sok.Mój brat tak się zaczął śmiać że aż zaczął kaszleć.Roza kiwała głową.Leo klepał Mateusza po plecach,a Lys pociągnął mnie i poszedł ze mną do łazienki.(Bez skojarzeń).Wziął ręcznik i próbował mi wytrzeć plamkę.Jednak ona nie schodziła.Kazałam mu się odwrócić i ubrałam czystą bluzkę.Zobaczył że mam z królisiem bluzke to zaczął się do mnie uśmiechać.No tak Leo mówił że Lysio czy ja sobie pomyślałam Lysio.Miałam pomyśleć Lys że Lys lubi królisie.Wyszliśmy z łazienki Roza ze swiom uśmieszkiem i patrzy się na mnie.O co jej chodzi? A no racja inna bluzka.Ta sobie już coś myśli.Patrzy co chwilę na mnie i na Lysa. Roza: Masz inną bluzkę Emi. Lys: Z królisiem ma. Emi: Haha.Lys. Lys: Lys lubi królisie. Leo: A Leo lubi słuchać jak Lys się cieszy jak małe dziecko. Mati: A Mati lubi jak Emi jest szczęśliwa. Emi: A Emi lubi jak Roza patrzy na mnie tym uśmieszkiem. Roza: A Roza lubi jak Mati się śmieje. Wszyscy: Hahahaha. Emi: Aż mnie brzuch zaczął boleć. Mati: Zapażyć ci cherbaty miętowej. Emi: Goń się. Roza: Późno się robi ja już zmykam. Emi: Czekaj,a może zostaniesz u mnie.Znając życie zaraz Mati zaproponuje jakieś filmy i będziemy oglądać. Mati: Zgadłaś.A o to twoja nagroda. Emi: Aaaaa! zabierz go debil. Wszyscy: Hahahaha. Emi: To co zostajesz? Roza: No dobra. Emi: To choć. Roza: Fajny masz pokój. Emi: Dzięki.Trzymaj.Tu jest łazienka możesz iść pierwsza. Roza: Oki i dzięki. Roza poszła się umyć,a ja poszłam do chłopaków.Mati coś robił w kuchni.Lys i Leo gadali o czymś.Mam pomysł.Zasłoniłam Lysowi oczy. Emi: Kto tam? Lys: Królisiel. Odkryłam mu oczy. Emi: Nie bo Emi. Lys: Emi z królisiem. Emi: Lys proszę dość. Roza: Lysio,Lysio co męczysz naszą Emi. Lys: Bo lubię. Emi: Dobra teraz ja zymkam się myć. Poszłam się umyć.Kiedy się umyłam zeszłam do chłopaków.Film się dopiero zaczynał.Wepchnełam się po między Lysem,a Rozą.Roza znowu ze swoim uśmieszkiem się do mnie uśmiecha.Mati patrzy z uśmiechem na mnie.Leo przytulił Rozę.Pod czas filmu zauważyłam że Lys zasypia.Położyła swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.Mati znowu się uśmiechnął.Po filmie mieliśmy iść spać.Szkoda mi było budzić Lysa.Roza z Leo ustalili że chcą spać razem.Mati się zgodził.Że co?! Czyli ja mam spać z Lysem.No on śpi u mnie w pokoju na materacu,a ja na łóżku.No dobra niech będzie.Wszyscy się rozeszli do pokojów.Leo i Roza poszli do pokoju gościnego,a Mati do swojego.Obudziłam Lysa i pociągnełam go w stronę mojego pokoju.Kiedy weszliśmy każde z nas powiedziało sobie dobranoc i poszliśmy spać. Obudziłam się o 03:00 w nocy strasznie chciało mi się pić.Musiałam uważać bo gdzieś na materacu spał Lys.Wstałam po cichutku i poszłam do kuchni.Nalałam sobie soku.I jak znałam swoje szczęście musiałam się oblać.Całą piżame miałam mokrą.I co ja teraz zrobię?Lys śpi gdzies koło szawy.Poszłam szybko do pokoju i niestety musiał obudzić Lys. Emi: Lys obudź się na sekundę. Lys:Co jest?! Czemu mokra jesteś? Emi: Lys mógłbyś na chwilkę się odnieść chcem wziąść jakąś suchą piżamę.Oblałam się. Lys: Dobrze.. '' Wziełam szybko byle co i pozwoliłam się mu położyć.Poszłam szybko się przebrać.Jeju co ja mam za ciuchy?! Coś z Hello Kitty mam.Nie no jednego dnia muszę zrobić pożądek w tej szafie.I jak zwykle moje nieszczęście mnie spotkało.Ale moim zdaniem to było szczęście.Gdy już miała wejść do swojego łóżeczka.Pośliznełam się i wpadłam do Lysa.Ten szybko się obudził popatrzył na mnie i mnie przykrył kądrą.Przytuliłam się do niego,on do mnie też się przytulił.I usneła wtulona w Lysa.Właśnie zaczął dzwonić mój budzik.Pora wstać jest już 06:10.Lys jeszcze słodko śpi.Hym jak ja mam wyjść skoro mnie przytulił.No nic wybacz Lys. Emi: Lys,Lys.Wstawaj. Lys: Co jest? Emi: Chciałabym wyjść,a nie mogę.Przytulasz mnie. Lys: Przepraszam. Emi: Nic nie szkodzi.Pośpij sobie jeszcze dobiero 10 po 6. Lys: Emi możesz mi powiedzieć tylko czemu my razem spaliśmy? Emi: Tak.Kiedy wychodziłam z łazienki potknełam się i upadłam na ciebie.Ty w tedy popatrzyłeś na mnie i przykryłeś mnie kąłgrą. Lys: Przepraszam cię za to. Emi: Nic nie szkodzi.Nawet miło się z tobą spało.Możesz wejść do mojego łóżka,ja i tak już idę się robić. Lys posłchał mnie i się położył do mego łóżka.Wziełam ciuchy i poszłam do łazienki.Wziełam ranny pryśnic.Pomalowałam się,uczesałam i ubrałam.Była już 07:00.Dobra czas budzić Lysa i ręsztę.Poszłam do kuchni wziełam garnki.I poszłam na przed pokój.Zaczełam walić nimi. Emi: Wstawać lenie 07:00 już jest.Czas do szkoły. Mati: Kobieto czy ty jesteś normalna? Emi: Pomyślmy nie!A teraz wstawać mi tu. Roza: Już wstajemy tylko nie wal tak. Lys: Roza ma rację. Emi: I ty Lys przeciwko mnie?! Lys: Wybacz,ale tak. Emi: Foch 4 ever na Lysa. Wszyscy wstali.Mati robił nam śniadanie.Pomagałam mu troszeczkę.Roza,Leo i Lys się ubierali.Kiedy zeszli śniadanie było już gotowe.Kiedy zjedliśmy wszyscy się pożegnali.Leo poszedł do pracy.Mati został w domu.A ja,Roza i Lys ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Lys: Dalej jesteś zła na mnie? Cisza nie odzywam się. Lys: Nie dajesz mi wyboru.Przepraszam cię. Emi: Teraz mogę się odzywać. Roza: Lysio pocałowałeś naszą Emi. Lys: To ona mnie pierwsza pocałowała. Roza: Serio? Emi: Tak dziś rano. Roza: Uuuu,ale będzie z was ładna parka. Lys: Roza cicho bądź nasza Emi przez ciebie się rumieni. Emi: Serio?! Roza: Tak. A niech to czemu akurat ja.No czemu? Szliśmy tak gadająć.Ta jeśli można nazwać gadając.Roza cały czas mówi że będzie z nas świetna para.Też w to wierzę.Tak szliśmy i rozmawialiśmy i spotkaliśmy Nata. Nat: Cześć Emi,cześć wszystkim. Emi: Cześć. Nat: O czym tak gadacie bo Emi jest cała czerwona. Roza: O tym że Lys i Emi byli by cudowną parą.Już się całowali. Lys: W policzek Roza. Roza: I co,ale się całowaliście. Roza zatłukę cię kiedyś przysięgam.I jeszcze jego brakowało. Cas: Cześć mała. Emi: Nie jestem mała jasne wielko ludzie! Cas: Uuu mała.. Nat: Chyba mówiła żebyś jej nie nazywał mała. Cas: Cicho z tobą nie gadam. Nat: Jeszcze czego?! Emi: Cicho być oby dwa.Roza przestań szeptać Lysiowi coś na ucho. No i macie wkopałam się.Czemu powiedziałam Lysiowi no czemu?! Lys: Lysiowi? Dobra może nie znam go dobrze.Ale raz kozie śmierć jak trzeba to trzeba.Podeszłam do Lysa i go namiętnie pocałowałam.Lys odznajemnił pocałunek,Roza skakała i piszczała że szczęścia.Nawet robiła zdjęcia.Nat miał bardzo dziwną minę jak by chciał zabić Lysia.A,o Casie nie wspomnę.Lysio jest mój i muszą sobie to zapamiętać. Lys:Wiesz podobasz mi się.. Emi: Wiesz że cię kocham? Lys: Teraz wiem. Roza: Dobra gołąbeczki idziemy do szkoły? Emi i Lys: Tak. Jestem taka szczęśliwa.Udaliśmy się do szkoły.Ja z Lysiem za rączke rzecz jasna.Roza szła proszem razem z Natem i Kasem.Szliśmy tak z 10 minut i dotarliśmy do szkoły.Kiedy byliśmy w szkole czekała na nas niespodzianka.Lekcje zostały odwołane i mamy dzień wolny.Ja razem z Lysiem pożegnałam się ze wszystkim i poszliśmy sobie na spacer do parku. Lys: Czy mamy jakiś plan co będziemy robić? Emi: Hym jest jeszcze rano.Jesteśmy w parku.Tylko ty i ja..Więc co Ci jeszcze potrzeba? Lys: Wiesz że jesteś słodka?.. Siedzieliśmy w parku i się całowaliśmy.Była już 10:20 i zaczął dzwonić mój telefon to Roza.Płakała i to bardzo..Miałyśmy się spotkać u mnie o 11:00. Emi: Lysio coś się stało Roza dzwoniła i płakała.Muszę już iść. Lys: Dobrze,skarbie. Lys poszedł prosto do domu,ja zaś jeszcze do sklepu.Kupiłam jakiś chleb i tam parę rzeczy.Wyszłam ze sklepu i poszłam przez park.W tedy spotkałam Leo.Siedział na ławce kiedy mnie zobaczył podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował.Ja nie wiedzieć czemu odznajmiłam pocałunek.Co ja zrobiłam?! Przecież mam wspaniałego chłopaka.I nagle usłyszałam krzyki za sobą.Czemu on też tam musiał być?! Cas: Chodzisz z Lysem,a całujesz jego brata! Jesteś...! Emi: Cas,to nie tak.. Cas: A jak?! Nie daruję wam tego i Lys o wszystkim się dowie! Emi: Proszę nie.. Cas: A gdzie ten durny Leo?! Emi: Poszedł sobie.Proszę cię Cas nie mów nic Lysowi. Cas: Nic z tego!. Po 15 minutach przyszli Roza i Lys. Lys: Witaj słońce.Cześć Cas.Co chciałeś? Roza: Emi.. Cas: Może ty Emi powiesz co robiłaś przed chwilą.Czy ja mam powiedzieć i pokazać zdjęcie? Emi: Proszę cię Cas nie rób tego.. Lys: Emi o co chodzi?! Cas: Nie jaka twoja Emi całowała się z chłopakiem Rozy.A o to i dowód! Roza: Co?! Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś?! Jesteś wredną...@!@!@!! Lys: Nie w takiej dziewczynie się zakochałem! I nie z taką dziewczyną chodziłem! Żałuje że cię całowałem i żałuję że cię poznałem! Z nami koniec! Emi:Zadowolony jesteś?! Cas: Gdy byś się nie całowała z Leo to byś tego nie miała! Zostałam znowu sama.Tylko że teraz to jest na odwród.Wcześniej mój chłopak mnie zdradził,teraz ja się zachowałam jak on.Wszystko straciłam.Lysia i Rozę..Po co mi to było?! Nawet nie patrzyłam gdzie idę.Ludzie patrzyli na mnie dziwnie.Płakałam.Nagle ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. Leo: Skarbie czemu płaczesz? Emi: Nie nazywaj mnie skarbie! Jasne?! Przez ciebie straciłam osobę na,której mi zależało! Po co to zrobiłeś?! Leo: Bo mi się spodobałaś,a Lysander nie zasługuję na taką piękną dziewczynę! Emi: Nie chcę cię słuchać! I daj mi spokój! Wszystko przez ciebie! Wyrwałam się i szybko od niego uciekłam.Pobiegłam zapłakana do domu.Na szczęście Matiego nie było.Poszłam do swojego pokoju,położyłam się na łóżku i płakałam.Po paru minutach usnełam.Przebudziłam się po 13.Głowa mnie strasznie bolała,oczy miałam pogrążone od płaczu i strasznie się źle czułam.Wstałam trochę się ogranełam i coś przyszykowałam do jedzenia.Włączyłam telewizję i oglądałam,kiedy nagle usłyszałam na klatce kłótnie Lysa i Leo.Otworzyłam trochę drzwi i usłyszałam o co się kłócą.Kłócili się o mnie. Lys: Nie wiedziałem że mam takiego brata! Leo: Och,nie przesadzaj Lysnader.Widać było że Emi za mną szaleję.Musiała przecież się kimś zabawić,a ty nadawałeś się najlepiej. Lys: Zamknij się! Nie nawidzę cię! A ciebie najbardziej nie nawidzę!Puść mnie! Emi: Lys...Ja nie wiem dlaczego odznajmiłam pocałunek..Ja ciebie nadal kocham..<łzy leciały mi po policzkach> Lys: Bo Ci uwierzę! A teraz mnie puść! Dla mnie już jesteś zerem! Upadłam.Bolała,ale nie tak jak jego.Zraniłam go.Teraz tego żałuję.Mogłam mieć jego,a teraz nie mam nikogo... Leo: Pomogę Ci skarbie. Emi: Sama sobię poradzę.A tobie mówiłam żebyś mnie nie nazywał skarbie! Nigdy nie będziemy razme! Kiedy tylko trzasnełam drzwiami.Sunełam się z drzwi płacząc.Ja nadal kocham Lysa.Po co mi to było?! Może i znaliśmy się aż dwa dni to czuję jak byśmy się znali od zawsze,ale teraz wszystko straciłam.Poszłam do swojego pokoju.Weszłam na laptopa i jak zwykle zerknełam na facebook'a.Tylko tej wiadomości się nie spodzieałam.Mój były do mnie napisał. Buf: ,,Witaj moja kochana Emi.Jest mi strasznie głupio że tak postąpiłem.Nadal cię kocham.Kiedy dowiedziałem się że wyjechałaś strasznie mi się przykro zrobiło.Przepraszam cię bardzo.Jutro się spotkamy obiecuję Ci to. Nie,wszystko tylko nie on.Nie chcę go już więcej widzieć.Dlaczego to ja mam takie życie.?! Co ja Ci świecie zrobiłam że mnie tak nie cierpisz..Zamknełam laptopa i położyłam się na łóżko.Zerknełam na telefon,była godzina 14:30..I znowu wybuchłam płaczem.Znowu zasnełam.Teraz obudził mnie chałas z kuchni.Szybko wstałam z łóżka i zobaczyłam Matiego. Mati: Cześć śpiochu.Co tam? Emi: Cześć.Wystraszyłeś mnie.I nie pytaj. Mati: Dobrze.Wiesz może dlaczego Lys i Leo się kłócą? Emi: Tak,o mnie. Mati: Jak o ciebie? Emi: Bo jestem głupią dziewczyną! Znowu zaczełam płakać.Położyłam się na łóżko i płakałam.Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.Nie chcę teraz żeby ktoś wchodził.Jednak kogoś teraz potrzebuję..Mati wszedł do pokoju i mnie przytulił. Mati: Emi powiedz co się dziej? Emi: Zrobiłam coś głupiego.I przez to wszystko zraniłam go. Mati: Kogo? Emi: Lysa.Dziś rano pocałowałam Lysa w policzek.Potem jak szliśmy do szkoły to Lys mnie pocałował w policzek.I potem normalnie się pocałowaliśmy w usta.Ja go kocham,a on teraz mnie nie.Za to co zrobiłam.Kiedy szłam z zakupów spotkałam Leo.On mnie pocałował,a ja odznajmiłam pocałunek.Cas to widział zrobił zdjęcie i zadzwonił po Rozę i Lysa.Lys mnie znienawidził tak jak Roza.A najgorze jest to że już Lys mnie nie chce znać i jeszcze Buford jutro tu będzie..Mati: Ciiii.Zrobiłaś głupio.Idź się umyj.A ja zrobię kolację,a potem pójdziesz spać. Tak jak powiedział tak też uczyniłam.Umyłam się i poszłam na kolację.Było bardzo słychać jak Lys i Leo się kłócą.Gdy bym nie odznajmiła pocałunku Leo'a to Lys by mnie nadal kochał.Zjadłam jedną kanapkę bo na więcej nie miałam ochoty i poszłam do siebie.Jeszcze raz zerknełam na telefon....i poszłam spać. W krótce.... =Od Autora:= To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej Wiki.Może wam się podobało może nie.Jak to pisałam sama się zastanawiałam czy dobrze że to dodam czy nie. ' Podobało ci się "Wszystko od nowa" by Raity-Emka? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:FF